


Some Soft Glimmadora

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a crush on Glim, Crushes, F/F, but has on clue about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A small little thing with a soft moment between these two dorks.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Some Soft Glimmadora

**Author's Note:**

> something small just because aksgjbgsakj idk enjoy it for what its worth.

The war is over. It isn’t a fever dream anyone is having, not a wish that a child might beg the gods for, and no one is making up a lie when they say those words. No longer will people have to live in fear of their home being destroyed or a loved one being kidnapped or killed. Finally, everyone can just breathe and relax. Many who have only known conflict all their lives wonder what this new life will be like. Time will only tell. 

For the first time in her life, Adora can actually relax and not worry about anything. This still is  _ much _ easier said than done. But it is still good to know that the work she and her friends have done paid off. It feels good. There is a lot she will have to get used to now besides learning to truly relax like Micah being back, slowly rebuilding her relationship with Catra who now lives here in Brightmoon, and the fact they have a whole universe to explore now without fear. Her time up in space, save for the not trying to die part, was amazing. Hopefully she can go back soon. 

Right now, she will enjoy this new era in Etherian history. It has only been about a week since the final battle with Horde Prime. Everyone is still celebrating the win and adjusting to their new life. At the moment, she wonders about one person in particular. Glimmer. The two have only seen each other here and there, mostly due to Adora wanting to give the queen more than enough time to reconnect with her father. After so many years apart, Glimmer deserves to have all the time in the world with him. 

But she is aware that Micah will be away for a couple of days in Mystacor. Hopefully this means that Glimmer will have some free time. Maybe the two of them can catch up and talk some more. While it only has been a short while since they reunited, they have been working hard to repair the relationship. It has been hard work, lots of awkward moments and trying to get out words that need to be spoken. But they are getting there and some moments will end with them laughing just like the good old days. Any fear Adora may have once had about rekindling their relationship has become near non-existent. It makes her feel good. 

Maybe even better than good. Adora cannot explain it but slowly, there has been a new feeling growing inside of her. A warm, happy sensation. Glimmer always has caused that feeling inside of her, one that makes her feel safe and welcomed, but there is something  _ else  _ there, something she cannot put her finger on. Whatever it is, it makes her feel like everything will be right in the world, no matter what may come. That whatever happens, they will face it together, hand and hand, forever. 

Adora likes the feeling, if she is being honest, even if she doesn’t know what it is. And the more she works with Glimmer the stronger it grows. She won’t let this slip through her grasp. 

She finds Glimmer out on one of the large balconies. She is leaning on the railing, her eyes shut, enjoying the wind and sun on her face. Despite not yet stepping outside to feel the warmth from the sun, looking at Glimmer makes Adora feel like she is. All she wants to do right now is stay in this moment for as long as possible just to see Glimmer so happy. 

After some time, however, she moves and joins Glimmer out by the railing. Adora still cannot get over the feeling of the sun. With everything that went on, she hasn’t really had time to enjoy it. Now she gets to soak it all in with Glimmer. 

“What are you up to?” Adora finally asks after getting comfortable. 

Glimmer opens her eyes and smiles. “Nothing much. Just finally enjoying the peace. Never really knew what that was like until now. All thanks to you.”

Adora gives her a nudge. “Hey, give yourself some credit. And you better not still be beating yourself up over the Heart. We all did our part to help. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Adora catches the hint of blush appearing on Glimmer’s face. The queen turns away slightly and starts to play with the side of her hair. “Thanks. How are you doing?”

“Figuring out how to stay busy so I don’t lose my mind but also stay relaxed. Bit hard to find a balance but I think I will figure it out eventually.”

Glimmer chuckles. “I think we are all trying to figure out how to balance life now. It’s nice, though.”

The two stay together on the balcony, not saying anything else. It’s just nice to stay together in silence, just enjoying being next to one another. Adora can’t help but think about everything she and Glimmer have been through. How they met and nearly beat the crap out of each other, Glimmer showing her around Brightmoon, and all the fun they had with each other. Then something that pops into her mind. The memories of going to the dance with her. Neither of them really got to enjoy it, what with Catra and the Horde lurking about. 

This gives her an idea. During her time here in Brightmoon, she has learned a lot by seeing new things. Among them is how people celebrate. Parties. And with parties come dancing. In the time the two have been home they have been celebrating to the near point of exhaustion but neither have danced with anyone. Maybe they can do it for real now? 

“What are you smiling about?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora jerks slightly. She had no idea she was doing that. 

“I was just thinking about...stuff…” Adora nervously says. 

Glimmer tilts her head. “About what? It looks like something good.”

“I was just thinking ‘bout how we didn’t really get the chance to dance at Frosta’s cause of everything that happened. And how since the war is over that...maybe we could dance together to celebrate?”

Glimmer’s purple eyes grow wide, the sparkles already inside of them become bright. “That sounds like an amazing idea, Adora. I love that. Do you want to do it now?”

“What wait? Now? Don’t you need music for that?”

“Not necessarily. It is nice to have but you don’t really need it. Besides, I think I can hear someone playing sometime in the distance.”

Adora listens. Sure enough, she can hear some kind of music coming from some nearby village. It is not easy to make out but it is still there. 

“So what do you say?” Glimmer lifts up a hand. 

Adora smiles and takes it. Their fingers lock together as Glimmer pulls Adora away from the railing. She guides her to the middle of the balcony and begins to dance. This still is something Adora has not had much practice in. As she has been told, she has two left feet. She does her best to not step on Glimmer’s feet but there is at least one moment where she does so. Thankfully, Glimmer laughs it off. 

As they dance around, Adora can’t help but keep her eyes locked on Glimmer. That causes her to trip up more, not knowing where her feet are, but she can’t help it. The queen looks absolutely amazing. She hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time and lifts up Adora’s spirits to see her like this. Another moment in her books she does not want to ever leave. 

But then, something happens that she does not expect. Glimmer suddenly leans forward, placing her body on Adora’s, still somehow managing to lead the dance. Adora _f_ _ eels  _ her brain short circuit. Any and all thoughts exit her mind and her body goes into autopilot mode. She feels her whole body become hot but it does not cause discomfort. Nothing else in the world matters but what is happening right now. 

“I really like this, Adora. If I am being honest, I really was looking forward to dancing with you back then but so much happened it just unfortunately got pushed to the wayside.”

“I...I...I…” Adora shakes her head, clearing it enough to properly speak. “Yeah. I would have loved that also. Glad we can do it now.”

They continue to dance close together, Adora slowly getting better at not tripping over Glimmer. Both soon grow tired and stop. But before breaking away, Glimmer props herself up on her toes and places her forehead on the blonde’s. “Thank you, Adora. This was really nice. We should do it more.”

“Just tell me when. I am down to dance with you any time and learn a thing or two.” 


End file.
